Six Words
by Shadow in Time
Summary: Jack is bored and bothering Daniel, Daniel is mad and tired of Jack being so insensitive. Jack likes Daniel mad and he's taking advantage of it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Daniel, or Stargate SG-1... in short, not mine.

Note: This fic is told from Daniel's POV. Also, it's told like it has already happened and Daniel is looking back on it... so don't let it confuse you. :P

"**C'mon, admit it, you love me." That's how it all started. Six little words. In order to tell you the story, we'll have to go back to yesterday morning.**

"Jack! Hey, wait up!" Daniel panted as he jogged down the hall, struggling to keep his arm full of research together. Jack came to an abrupt halt and turned, looking Daniel over. "How many times must I say it? Laptop, Daniel, laptop," Jack told Daniel as they began to walk. "And how many times must I tell you that I have one, but not everything can go on a laptop," Daniel replied. "What is all of that anyways?" asked Jack. "Stuff for the briefing I have with SG-6 in 30 minutes," said Daniel. "You need all of that?" Jack said in disbelief. "In short, yes."

**After joining Jack in the mess hall for a cup of coffee (he spilled his cream and sugar loaded coffee all over my research papers), I went and briefed SG-6. The briefing was interrupted by an unscheduled offworld activation. It was Thor, he need Sam's "vastly superior, dumb brain" (as Jack calls it) again. Jack and I are the only members of SG-1 left here on earth; Teal'c is off visiting Rya'c. Jack feels left out... and worst of all he has nothing to do. He's been in my office all day bugging me, asking me what different artifacts were, what they said, etc. At one point he asked me what my coffee cup was and what it said, it was at that point that I suggested he go play with his Game Boy. He nodded and left my office... only to come back 15 minutes later, Game Boy in hand.**

Daniel put his face in his hands as Jack walked back in. Jack sat on the couch, never taking his eyes off of the screen. "Jack, can't you go somewhere else to do that?" Jack nodded. "Your not listening to me are you?" Jack nodded. "Oh look, Ba'al sent you something...it's a hotel key card. Seems he want you to come see him tonight..." Jack nodded. "Jack, I'm pregnant... it's yours." Jack finished the level, "huh? What?" "Can't you find somewhere else to play that?" Daniel asked again. "Am I bothering you?" asked Jack. "Yeah, I can't concentrate with all of the noise." "Oh, ok," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of ear bud headphones and plugged them into the Game boy. Daniel put his face back in his palms.

**Jack sat there in my office until lunch time. I left out for the mess hall, after I had gotten a tray and sat down Jack came wandering in. He got himself a tray and sat across from me.**

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he asked. "Jack, earlier I told you I was pregnant with your child and you didn't even realize. Even if I had told you, you wouldn't have realized it," Daniel retorted. "I'm sensing a little exasperation." Daniel narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. "Your mad at me." "Well how would you feel if you were talking to someone and they just ignored you... all the time?" asked Daniel, at the end of his proverbial rope. Jack looked at him over his coffee cup, "pot, me kettle." Daniel straightened up and looked at Jack in disbelif, "I listen to you!" "Sometimes..." Jack replied, trying to keep a straight face. He loved making Daniel mad... he didn't know why but he liked it when Daniel was furious. "Sometimes! Name once when I haven't listened to you!"Daniel half yelled. Jack couldn't help but smile and Daniel realized what he was doing. He got up and stalked out. "Was it something I said?" Jack called after him.

**Jack and I didn't speak much for the rest of the day... let me rephrase that, Jack talked to me but I didn't say much of anything back. I was tired of him doing that to me. I didn't think I would ever understand why he got a kick out of pissing me off... turns out he got off on it.**

"Come on Daniel, you can't stay mad at me forever!" "Wanna bet?" Daniel mumbled. "Aww, you know you love me to much to stay mad at me very long," Jack smiled as he leaned across Daniel's desk, getting right in his face, "c'mon, admit it, you love me. Admit it!" Daniel couldn't help but smile a bit, after all, how could you resist a face like that? "Say it, say you love me," Jack cooed. Daniel looked down at his papers, his smile rapidly growing and his cheeks taking on a pink hue. "C'mon, say it, say you love me," Jack's tone was edging on sounding like he was begging. Daniel finally mumbled something that sounded like "Ivuvyou".

**Apparently 'Ivuvyou' was good enough for Jack because the next thing I knew Jack had finished closing the space between our faces and we were kissing. And despite the fact that my brain was yelling 'push him away!', my cock won out with 'are you nuts?'. We kissed for what felt like an eternity (and what an amazing eternity it was) and then we moved to the couch**.

Jack pushed Daniel down onto the couch and kissed Daniel deeply as he crawled on top of him. Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair... he wondered what Daniel's hair would have felt like, slipping through his fingers, back when it was longer. "O'Neill? What is wrong with Daniel Jackson?" came Bra'tac's voice from the doorway. Jack looked up at Bra'tac and found that Teal'c and Rya'c were standing right beside him. "Ugh... I dunno, I found him passed out here on the couch... I don't think he's breathing!" Jack quickly lied and pretended to give a seemingly unconscious Daniel mouth to mouth. "Get a nurse down here!" he added in between puffs of breath into Daniel's mouth.

**Teal'c ran over to the phone in my office and called for medical assistance. One minute I'm kissing Jack and the next I'm being rolled to the infirmary with an oxygen mask strapped to my face and a hard-on.** **I was hoping no one would notice my erection, I could tell that Jack was hoping the same, but unfortunately Janet did. She chalked it up to my 'near sudden death' though. As I was faking unconsciousness, I heard Janet explaining to everyone that they started noticing back in the 1800's that when they hung men, they would sometimes get an erection and sometimes even come just as they died... she figured this was what happened to me. If only she knew...**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked, sounding concerned; Daniel, however, could hear the amusement in his voice. "Embarrassed for starters," Daniel replied, beginning to blush again. "You gotta admit it is kinda funny though," said Jack quietly, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Oh no, admitting things to you is what got me into this...never again," said Daniel, folding his arms over his chest. Jack's smile grew bigger, "c'mon, admit it!" Daniel shook his head, "I've done enough admitting for awhile." "Well, how about after you get out of here you do some admitting at my place?" "Alright, as long as you have a deadbolt on your door." "I'll get one."

_Fin._

_Plz review!_


End file.
